No Phlegm For You
by intensedreams
Summary: Regina has been avoiding her for weeks but Henry calls Emma to let her know his mom is not very well
1. Chapter 1

I suck at naming fics. Apologies.

Ok so this is my take on what should happen next, post S3 finale.

I may change the rating later.

* * *

It had taken weeks of Regina wilfully avoiding Emma before the blonde could get the other woman to talk to her. Weeks of just not being able to find her, weeks of seeing flashes of a familiar feminine figure turning a corner, and a couple of incidents of coming face to face by accident and Regina bluntly poofing away, face transforming into fury, before Emma could utter a syllable.

The only reason Emma had found her now was because Henry had called, voice low and sad, saying he didn't know what to do. Regina was sick. Choked up with a bug that caused her to sneeze, cough and generally be disgusting. Henry was fed up being the only one to try and look after look after her since Regina refused to allow anyone else in the house. Not that she was letting him do much.

"Ma, you need to come, she needs to be looked after..."

Emma sucked in a slow breath, "Henry, do you _really _think she wants to see me of all people? God knows I've tried to talk to her."

"I know, I know, but she's really sick and I'm worried in case she gets worse – I don't know what to do if that happens... you always know what to do Emma," his voice turned into a whine at the last few words, "She's sneezing all over dinner and looks like she's about to pass out."

The blonde silently cursed, "Ok, ill be over soon, try and get her into bed. Or something." Sighing, Emma contemplated the possibility that this was a bad idea. The other woman had made her feelings quite clear upon their return from the past – the hurt and confusion written across those regal features as Robins ragged voice, "Marion" had her turning accusingly towards Emma, "You did this?" The anger shaking that vulnerable voice. Emma's heart had ached for the other woman, it truly did – She had seemed to be getting along very well with Hood – albeit things did seem a bit rushed but she had heard Tink mention fairy dust and soulmates and who was Emma to question these Enchanted Forest rules that she strove to avoid learning about.

Bottom line? Emma cared for Regina, and had done since she first met her. This woman had looked after her son for 10 years, taken him in, given him a loving home and had raised him into the wonderful young man that he was – She had given him everything Emma had never had growing up and everything she wouldn't have been able to give him if she had made a different decision all those years ago.

True, the other woman had driven her up the wall, spiteful words and heated exchanges had sparked the air between them for a long time, but they had gradually grown to trust, and to rely on each other. And Emma couldn't deny that she was attracted to Regina, the woman was a goddess but she had shied away from every pursuing anything like that with Henry's other mother, the risk of rejection, of fucking up this fragile, this very new familial relationship with the other woman was far too high.

She explained where she was going to her parents, both wide eyed with the unsaid statement, "be careful", both having been on the end of Regina's wrath too many times for this to be anything other than habit. They had all moved forward. Emma truly loved her little unconventional family unit. She was so glad she had changed her mind about going back to New York. Kissing a grumpy Neal's forehead she smiled to her parents and went to jump in the bug. It was time to look at getting a new place though, it had been cramped in the little loft before the baby had arrived and as much as Emma was willingly soaking up all the 'family feels' as Henry dubbed it, a newborn and 3 adults, sometimes a youth as well, did not make for harmonious living when at 3am said newborn had everyone up.

Henry was waiting for her on the porch of 108 Mifflin, his face transforming into the grin that always graced his young face when he saw her. She smiled back and ushered him in out of the cold.

"She's in the kitchen," he advised before taking himself into the den out of the Regina wrath zone. Emma smirked and rolled her eyes before straightening her self and taking a breath. As soon as she set eyes on the brunettes slumped shoulders standing over the sink, all thoughts of being firm and aloof with the other woman flew from her head.

Regina's back tensed as she heard Emma's uttered greeting, "Hi." She didn't reply but braced her hands either side of the sink, visibly deflating.

"Miss Swan, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing here? You are most certainly not welcome in this house right now."

Emma automatically took a step towards towards the other woman, "Henry," she offered, as though that explained everything.

"Get out, Miss Swan, I do not have the time nor patience to deal with you," the brunette sighed, head shaking.

"Regina-"

"I said go. Leave!" Regina whipped around, eyes flashing. She gestured towards the door to the hallway. "You are not wanted here, you have done enough."

The blonde stubbornly stood her ground, palms raised in as non threatening a stance as she could muster, used to Regina's anger being directed at her. This time, she wasn't wanting to rile or antagonise the woman further. She took another few steps towards the trembling woman, "Regina, I'm just here to make sure you are OK-"

"Yes, I'm _fine _Miss Swan, you made sure of that," spat the other woman, her rage tangible in the space between them.

Emma took a deep breath, willing herself to have the patience needed to not react as she normally would with this fiery woman and took another few steps forward. "I'm leaving these issues at the door, I'm just here to make sure you are not coughing yourself to death or working yourself into an early grave. Henry is worried about you." Green eyes implored red rimmed brown, "I am worried – not just about what happened, but if you are ill then someone needs to look after you."

"Why would _you_ do it? What do you care?" Regina voice cracked as she turned away, crossing her arms.

"I care Regina, because in spite of everything that has happened between us, in spite of the way we have treated each other," Emma took another few steps bringing her just behind the brunette, "we have to be there for each other, and I know that I have caused you hurt - that I will make up to you somehow," she added hastily, "but ultimately Regina you are part of my family and you need someone."

"I don't need anyone Miss Swan," the woman snapped turning around again.

Emma took in Regina's broken appearance, eyes red rimmed, hair dull and messy. Tired. Sad. She looked exhausted and like she was ready to collapse in a heap.

"Nevertheless Regina, here I am, so just shut up and let me look after you."

An eyebrow quirked at Emma's challenge, brown eyes regarding the sincere woman. "Fine," came the defeated whisper, eyelids sliding shut and hands coming up to rub temples.

Emma smiled, a small victory. It was a testament to how crappy the other woman must have been feeling for her to have given in so easily. She instinctively reached out to touch the other woman's arm, ignoring the flinch and gently pulled her away from the sink.

"Screw the kitchen stuff for now, lets get you comfy"

Emma ushered the other woman into the den, calling Henry to get some blankets. She directed Regina to sit on the couch and to rest whilst she dealt with the kitchen. Ignoring the comments about burning the house down from both brunettes Emma returned to the other room, intent on finishing whatever it was that Regina had started preparing.

20 minutes later with some burnt pans and a decidedly unpleasant smell in the air Emma gave up.

"I sooo cannot make lasa-" Emma trailed off as she entered the den, eyes landing on the curled up form of Regina on the couch, blankets tucked in. Henry sat on the armchair, observing his mother with interest.

"I've never seen her so peaceful in such a long time Emma," he voiced quietly, not wanting to wake up the older woman.

"She needs to relax kid, things have been so stressful for the last few months and she's just never let herself switch off," Emma came further into the room, gazing with wonder at how serene the other woman looked. She tried to ignore the niggling guilt that she was the reason Regina had not been able to switch off – the situation with Hood had clearly hurt her but Emma was surprised considering she thought they had only been seeing each other for a short time. Perhaps there was something to the whole soul mate thing. Emma shook her head to bring herself back to the matter at hand.

"Why don't I take you to Snow and David's for a few days, means you don't have to put up with my cooking and your mom wont be verbally destroying me for letting you eat fruit loops for every meal," Emma smiled consiprationally.

"Ok, I know she's In good hands. I just don't wanna get ill, its disgusting!" The blonde laughed gently at her sons reaction.

"Alright, no phlegm for you! Go get your stuff we'll head in a minute," Emma whipped out her phone as Henry headed upstairs, "Hey Ruby, can you make me some food – ill be by shortly to get it. What? I dunno. Stuff Regina eats. I don't know. Healthy stuff. Shut up. Ok see you soon" She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and eased down beside the sleeping form.

_God you are beautiful_, Emma's treacherous mind echoed. She rolled her eyes at herself, these unwanted and frankly unneeded thought would not help her right now.

Regina stirred and pulled the blanket in tighter to her chin, gentle huffs of breath escaping. Emma was transfixed. Emma had never seen the other woman without some form of mental armour – she was always sharp witticisms or razor like retorts. She was so... open looking right now, almost childlike. It was breathtaking.

"Ok got everything," Henry's arrival broke her out of her contemplation.

Emma started at his words and rocked back up to her feet. They left a note and left the sleeping woman.

* * *

Emma left Henry with her parents who were more than happy to have him for a few nights – she explained that she had to be there for the other woman and they both agreed that someone should be. She walked up to Grannys smiling, the thought of a grilled cheese was making her mouth water.

Ruby smiled knowingly as she came through the door.

"Shut up and where is my food Rubes," Emma grinned at her friend.

The waitress raised a hand to her chest in mock offence, "Emma what on earth are you talking about? You are simply playing _nurse_ to the gorgeous yet forbidding woman that you could cut the sexual tension-"

"Ruby!" Emma slapped some notes down on the counter, "Please woman, be quiet!"

Ruby laughed and handed over some bags, enticing aromas emanating from them.

"If she's not well the lasagne will do her some good, she came in looking like death the other day, tell her I said get well soon." The waitress grinned.

Emma cleared her throat and thanked her friend, threatening her with bodily harm if she was to ever mention what she had been joking about to anyone, before heading back to Regina.

* * *

She found her as she had left her, curled up in the corner of the sofa. Emma went to the side of the sleeping woman and crouched down. She instinctively reached out to tuck an errant lock of hair back behind delicate ears, cringing as feelings of affection and adoration came roaring to the forefront of her awareness. Not helpful right now she scolded herself.

"Hey hey, sleeping beauty, time for some food," Emma placed her hand on the other woman's arm, gently rocking her.

"Funny, Miss Swan," Regina mumbled, before sighing and opening her eyes.

"Emma, Regina. You should know my name by now," The blonde joked, attempting to keep the mood between them light. Sleepy brown eyes cast a withering look towards her before a hand grasped her arm and tugged on it to help pull herself up. Emma curved her arm to the brunettes back to help her to stand as the woman rocked unsteadily, "Yeah OK, ill shut up."

Emma settled Regina into a seat at the dining table before answering the unasked question, "Grannys, I burnt the one you were making."

Regina nodded once before attacking the lasagne with gusto. Emma stared at the normally restrained woman, eyebrows hiked up as the brunette devoured the dish.

"Ok so someone was hungry, good call on Grannys eh?" Emma attempted to draw the other woman into conversation but all she got was a sneeze and a glare. She decided to keep the one sided conversation going for the time being, talking about Henry, her parents, how they were coping with the new baby. Emma chattered away, scoffing her grilled cheese and then licking her fingers with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Where is Hook?"

Emmas eyes rose to meet Regina's, defiance radiating from the other woman.

"He's... gone. It doesn't matter. We are leaving everything at the door like I said ok?"

Regina narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything more. She sighed and her shoulders slumped forward. "Thank you... for dinner. You didn't have to."

"My goodness, was that gratitude? From the great Regina M-"

"Don't push it, Miss Swan," The brunette snarled.

Emma lost her temper, "Regina for fucks sake, I am trying here. I am trying to help you and you are just giving me attitude."

"Well I didn't ask for it and I certainly don't expect it from _you_!" The other woman spat.

Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for some vitriol. She fixed the other woman with a determined look. "Ok, I said I wanted to leave this but you clearly want to talk about it. I am sorry. I am so _so_ sorry Regina. I know I hurt you but you are being ridiculous by-"

"Ridiculous?" The chair Regina had been sitting on flew back as the woman stood up, "For the first time in, gods, forever, I was opening up... to someone... someone had me at the fore of their thoughts." Emma stood up to try and placate the raging woman, "For the first time in forever, I was able to feel, and have that returned. With no drama! Someone cared about me? Do you know what that feels like Emma? Of course, you have parents who are so sickeningly in love with you, a son who has never felt anything but love for you" Regina was shouting now, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "Someone caring about me Emma, only me, do you know how long it has been? And once again, that was torn from me by the actions of a _child!"_ She spat the last word before storming out the room, swiping at her eyes.

Emma stood, mouth agape, momentarily stunned. She raced out the room and caught up with the other woman, reaching out for her arm. Regina slapped her arm away, going towards the stairs. Emma tried again, grabbing the brunettes arm and spinning her around 'til they were face to face. The blonde reeled from the impact of Regina's palm against her cheek, the resounding 'smack' echoing in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't think of it like that," Emma whispered, trying to reach for the other woman again.

"Stop apologising," Regina sobbed before striking out at the blonde again and again, tears streamed from her eyes as she took out her rage on the other woman before her strength and rage left her as suddenly as it had came on. She gave one last ineffectual swipe at the blonde which was batted away before she collapsed, chest heaving.

Emma gathered the other woman to her as she slumped towards the ground, pulling the other woman's body against hers to support her. She stroked dark hair, and pressed her head against the other woman's before saying quietly, "Ok I will stop, but you know that I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want you to ever hurt Regina. I will try and make this up to you somehow." She felt Regina's head nod listlessly as the woman's legs buckled once again. Emma turned her gently and bent down to sweep an arm under the brunettes legs and hefted her up into her arms. "Bedtime." She uttered before ascending the steps, precious bundle cradled to her chest.

Regina was asleep as soon as Emma had laid her down and untangled the other woman's arms that had wound their way around her neck. She shuffled the duvet out from under Regina and pulled it up over her slight form, pulling it right up until it brushed brown locks and brushed her hand against the brunettes forehead. Emma frowned as she felt the other woman was really very warm but didn't have a clue where Regina kept something like a thermometer. She opened a window gently and tugged the sheets down a bit to cool the other woman.

Jobs done, Emma rocked on her feet for a moment indecisively before climbing onto the bed beside the sleeping woman and kicking her shoes off. She sat for a while on her phone, making sure the other woman was still breathing easily. _Sure Emma that's why you are overstaying your welcome in her inner sanctum_. Inner sanctum? Sometimes Emma wanted to shoot her voices. She settled down on top of the sheets intending on staying for a while to make sure Regina didn't get really sick during the night due to her maybe fever, and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO SO sorry for making people wait so long for an update - and it is a shorter one but i shall keep going.

I posted the first chapter then swan queen week happened and its like all my writing abilities have been used up for a while. Plus, life has been horrifically busy :(

Promise i will finish this however, i hate unfinished fics.

Wee shoutout to butterflykisses0 ;) see i did it!

* * *

Emma jerked awake as the sounds of retching met her ears. She noted the empty space beside her on the bed and got up in search of the invalid. As she entered the en suite she was met with a sight she never thought she would behold. Regina mills in all her glory, hugging the bowl of the toilet.

"Lasagne too heavy for you huh?" She couldn't help it. A deathly glare from Regina was all the response received before she was heaving into the toilet again. Emma padded over and sank to her knees beside the other woman, fingers instinctively sweeping her hair back and rubbing comforting circles on the dark haired woman's straining back.

She helped Regina back to bed, fetching a glass of water and holding her close to help the sleepy woman take small sips, whispering encouraging words. She was concerned at the fact Regina was letting her invade her personal space time and time again with no complaint.

* * *

Emma awoke this time to a face full of soft heavenly smelling hair, her arm dead due to it being under a warm body and her breasts being pressed up against... Ah fuck.

She tried to stamp down on her natural inclination to tense the fuck up since she found herself in this incredibly intimate position with someone who would definitely not appreciate it. Ruby? Sure they'd woken up spooning after a drunken night out - Mary Margaret too before the curse was broken but Regina? Hell no: she should have thought of the fact she was a serial snuggler in bed. Damn.

And now her very full bladder was making itself known.

Shit.

She craned her neck to see if there was enough space on the other side of the sleeping woman to roll her without waking her but nope, Emma's cuddling had apparently driven them both to the edge of the bed. She winced at the thought if the brunette waking up in this position and her bladder also decided to scream at her. She cursed whatever higher being there was and slowly started to work her trapped arm out.

Turned out Regina was a heavy sleeper thank goodness, she had mumbled incoherently and wriggled a bit before burrowing back into the sheets. Emma breathed a sigh of relief but furrowed her brow at the heat coming off the other woman.

After using the toilet much to her relief she went in search of a thermometer, knowing that Regina would have one somewhere in the house. She found one after rummaging in the utility room. Regina practically had a full hospitals worth of equipment as Emma discovered. Quickly making her way back upstairs she paused at the door to the master bedroom. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the room in an ethereal glow. Regina was a lump under the duvet, and what do you know, she had one dainty foot uncovered, toes and all. It was these stupid observations that Emma was having that was making her question her sanity. Yes Regina Mills had toes, everyone had toes, unless there had been some kind of toe related incident... but Regina's toes were just... cute and oh so perfect like her nose.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes at herself moving forward with purpose. She ushered the sleeping woman out from under the duvet and decided that it was probably too warm for that kind of thing. She swept the covers back, leaving only a thin sheet covering the comatose figure. Deciding not to wake Regina, she carefully inserted the thermometer into the woman's ear, observing carefully to make sure she didn't wake and jerk. Emma checked the little screen to see what it was reading, just a touch over 100 which was high but not majorly concerning. She opened a window to let some cool air in and kept the curtains shut – to keep the sun out she reasoned.

It was time she should go to work.

Emma left a note beside the table with some books in case Regina woke up and left the house.

* * *

"For gods sakes woman, what part of stay in bed and rest don't you get?" Emma dropped the bags of food on the counter before striding over and crouching beside a slumped on the floor Regina. She slapped her palm on the brunettes forehead, ignoring the groan of annoyance. Definitely hotter. With a sigh she curled an arm around the other woman and pulled her to her feet before helping her into one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"Why are you even here?" The brunette groused, leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Sit. I brought food."

Regina proped her head unsteadily up on a hand, observing the blonde sorting out food for lunch.

"What disgusting concoction have you brought me to eat this time?"

"Less of the attitude, your Majesty, I brought you the horrible dish, caesar salad."

Emma dropped the plate of food in front of Regina with a fork before returning to the other side of the island and ravenously attacking her grilled cheese. She licked all her fingers clean before pausing, realising the brunette was staring at her.

"You eat like a dog."

A blonde eyebrow arched at the insult. "Yes well, it could be worse, I could eat like Leroy -and besides, I don't have much time, I just came by to feed you and to make sure you were ok."

"Well Miss Swan as you can see, I am fine, I don't require your _babysitting _skills any longer," The brunette growled as she listlessly chased a lettuce leaf about her place.

"Tough luck, Regina, i'll be by later on after work so get used to it."

The brunette engaged the blonde in a staring contest for a few moments, both stubbornly refusing to back down.

Regina let out a tired sigh, "Fine," she acquiesced, turning to slip out of the chair, "I'm going back to bed I suppose." Emma nodded approvingly, glad the other woman wasn't going to fight her on this. She filled up a glass of water for the brunette and followed her back up to her room, making sure she was comfortable.

"I'll see you later then," Emma stood hesitantly at the door to the bedroom, eyeing the sulking figure with her arms crossed. Regina grunted by way of reply before turning into the pillow, effectively dismissing Emma.


End file.
